The Name of a Family
by RedRosary2
Summary: Roy Mustang and his wife are killed for treason. Their son, Tobias, with the help of Riza Hawkeye and others, find clues to clear the Mustang family name and to find out why they were framed. (more notes on this inside the first chapter!) NOT A ROYAI
1. Cold Blood

**Alright, before any of you get mad at me for not pairing Roy with Riza and marrying him off to one of my OCs, let me tell you a thing. (however, I do ship them. :) )  
**

**I did not pair them together for good reason. Riza plays a much more important role than being a martyr for something she did not do. I feel as if she is worth more than that for this plot line.**

**Tobias is Roy and Natasha's son. Just roll with it. You don't like OCs, you don't have to read this story; however, you may be missing out on some pretty awesome plot twists.**

**Enjoy! **

They stood together, blindfolded, handcuffed, and arms around each other. A cruel set up for an execution for something they did not do. Cruel to make them die in each other's arms. There was nothing to save their lives. The woman was crying softly, the tears soaking through the cloth. Her husband tried to comfort her, but no words of comfort could lessen the danger of the situation.

She shook her head. "It won't be okay," she said softly to him. "They have guns pointed at us. We are going to die here."

He kissed her gently. "Then we die together."

"It's cruel," she mentioned, hanging her head low. "What are they waiting for? Why don't they just shoot us now? It feels like it's been hours."

"Brigadier General Mustang," a commanding officer called out. "You have been dishonorably discharged and sentenced to death for treason against the country, military, and its people. For aiding you in your infidelity, your wife, Natasha, will be executed with you."

"You never had any proof we did any of that!" Roy called out.

At the commanding officer's order, a private went up to them and hit Roy in the back of his head with the butt of his gun. Roy buckled and Natasha tried catching him before he landed on his knees. She could feel the blood slowly flow down her fingers from the back of his head.

"Stand up," the private ordered. Roy stood up and stood firm in his place. His head was throbbing from the pain. He felt as if he was going to black out. He almost wished he had.

The commanding officer called for guns to be raised. Suddenly, another voice cried out, "STOP!"

Tobias.

Tobias turned to the commanding officer. "I order you to let them both go," he said sternly.

The officer shook his head. "Can't do that, Second Lieutenant. I have orders from the Fuhrer himself."  
"From the Fuhrer himself?" Tobias repeated.

"Toby, it'll be alright," Natasha told him turning in the direction of his voice. "There's nothing more we can do now."

"You guys are not guilty!" Tobias yelled. "Neither of you are guilty and you know it!"

"Tobias, listen to me," Roy said firmly. "Get out of here before you see something you shouldn't."

"I'm going to clear our family name. I promise! If it's the last thing I do!"

"Second Lieutenant, please get out of the line of fire. We don't want you dead too," said the commanding officer.

Tobias took one last look at his parents after walking behind the firing squad. Shots rang out and Tobias watched as his parents fell to the ground. "NO!" he screamed falling to his knees, his head in his hands. "No…! I will clear our name!" he yelled. "I will prove Mustang is an innocent name! If it's the last thing I do!"

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I've played with this idea for quite some time and just now got around to putting it here on Fanfic. Please write a review! Thanks!**


	2. Hawk's eyes and Alchemy

**Here is my second chapter to The Name of a Family. Oh, and I realize that I did not give a physical description of Tobias. He looks like Roy, but with chocolate brown eyes (his mother's eyes). Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Tobias stood at his parents' grave. As of today, it had been almost two years since their execution. He pulled out two roses and placed them on the headstone. He remembered Roy always gave Natasha roses for her birthday, or anniversary, or just because. They were a special flower to him.

He pulled his cap down over his eyes and sighed. "Dad, I was recently promoted. I'm now a Colonel. I'm catching up, old man." He sighed again. "I haven't found anything new yet to clear our names, but I will do it. I won't give up."

He looked around as it started to rain. "But, I guess this will take much longer than I expected. Both of you were innocent, yet they killed you in cold blood. This world is so messed up… So messed up…"

He adjusted his hat. "I'll come by again tomorrow if I happen by anything." He stood awkwardly trying to think of something else he could say. "I guess that's it for today then. Bye, mom, dad."

Tobias left with his head down letting the rain fall on him.

As Tobias entered the office, his subordinate, Rachel, stood. "Sir," she said pushing back her long, deep red hair. "There's a woman here to see you. She says it's urgent."

He nodded. "Thank you, Rachel," he said. "Probably that crazy woman that's been coming here every week for the past month," he muttered under his breath.

He opened the door saying, "You know, I promise you the military is out looking for your son," he said shutting the door behind him. He opened his eyes to find a blonde haired woman standing next to his bookcases. She was an older woman, but not too old. She looked at him with soft brown eyes, confused. "You're not that crazy woman," Tobias stated.

"No," the woman replied. "I don't believe I ever have been," she said.

"I apologize," Tobias said. He gestured to a couch. "Make yourself comfortable."

The woman seated herself. "You're probably wondering why I'm here," she told him.

He nodded. "Yes, but first, let's get names down. My name is Tobias Mustang. I am a Colonel here for the military. Who, pray tell, are you?"

The woman chuckled lightly. "You are so much like him, it's almost scary. My name is Riza Hawkeye." They shook hands. "I worked with your father for years."

"Riza Hawkeye," Tobias repeated. "Wait," he said recognizing her, "you were that woman in the picture my dad kept of his team. With Jean Havoc and all the others."

Riza nodded. "Yes, that's me. Now, getting down to business. I hear you're trying to clear your family name."

"Yes."

"Have you gotten any leads?"

"No."

"Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere. In all the important documents about their supposed 'treason,' their trials, and their execution order. None of them have given me anything helpful."

"That's why I'm here," Riza said. "I figured you might need some help." She pulled out a briefcase that Tobias had not noticed before. She opened it and pulled out two pairs of white gloves. "Roy gave these to me after he found out that your mother was having you. He did not want you to know how to use them." She handed him the gloves.

Tobias examined them. They were made of an odd material. A red transmutation circle was on the top of the glove. Tobias could faintly smell sulfur on the fabric. "His flame alchemy. I know of the alchemy he did," he said.

"And how could you not have?" Riza replied. "You are the famous, now infamous I suppose, Flame Alchemist's son."

He put the gloves down on the table in front of him. "Why are you giving these to me now? If you knew my father didn't want me to learn flame alchemy, why give these to me? If I'm anything like my father I'm going to go figure out how to use them when you leave."  
Riza sighed. "I never trusted any other man with flame alchemy but your father. I made him promise that he would never teach anyone the horrific art of flame alchemy."

Tobias was confused. "So, you're going to teach me alchemy…?"

"No."

"Then…huh?"

"You have your father's gloves, now go learn how to use them," she said shutting the briefcase with a slam and standing up briskly. "I'd advise that you go practice in an empty field. It may take you a long time to properly, and safely, learn them." She walked quickly towards the exit.

"Wait!" Tobias said standing. "How do I even get a spark?"

Riza stopped by the door, her hand on the handle. "Put on the gloves and snap your fingers." She turned to look at him. "When you've mastered all you can, apply to become a state alchemist. When you pass, you are allowed to more information than any regular soldier or citizen. State alchemists have special research privileges. I would take this for granted." She turned once more and left, shutting the door behind her.

Tobias stood where he was and looked down at the gloves on the table. He picked them up with a sigh, walked to his desk, and put them in a drawer. He would have to practice later. He sat in his chair and leaned back thinking about what Riza had told him.

He had never even thought about becoming a state alchemist. Now as he thought, it sounded like a good idea, if he could get pass the exam. The research documents he could get to… The answers behind his parents' murder… They were all nearby, but unreachable for the moment.

He sat up and grabbed the gloves out of his desk and practically ran out of the office. "Rachel," he said grabbing his coat and stuffing the gloves into his pocket. "Come. We're going out for a bit."

"Yes, sir," Rachel replied grabbing her coat and following Tobias out of the building.

**Hope you've enjoyed the second chapter! If you're wondering why Riza left the office so quickly, it was because she didn't want to change her mind about giving the gloves to Tobias. (If you've watched either series you'll understand why she didn't want anybody to know flame alchemy.) How well do you think Tobias will do with alchemy? Think he'll be a natural? Terrible? Average? Again, thanks for reading and write a review!**


	3. Comrades

**Here is the third chapter! I'm sorry it's so late! I'm currently suffering from severe procrastination and laziness. Please read and review!**

Tobias and Rachel got out of the car. The wind was still and the sky clear.  
"Sir, what are we doing here?" Rachel asked, putting her hair into a braid.

"I'm trying something my father used to do," he replied taking a target out of the back seat of the car.

"I see why you bought that on the way here now," she said as she watched him set the target up far away from them. "You're trying your father's flame alchemy."

Tobias nodded. "That woman that came by earlier gave them to me. She used to work for my dad."

She nodded. "I see."

Tobias put on the gloves and examined them on his hands. "They're almost soft," he commented. He put his hand up, aimed toward the target, and snapped.

Tobias shielded his eyes from the bright red light. A huge fire burst beside the target. Tobias cursed under his breath. He looked over at Rachel. "How was that?"

"Well, you got a flame out of it," she replied.

He chuckled. "True, but I think I'm going to have to control it a bit more…" he trailed off lost in thought.

"How are you going to do that?" she inquired.

"I don't know much about alchemy," Tobias answered, "but I think if I keep experimenting with it, something will turn out clear." He raised his arm again and aimed a little better. "Now that I know what these can do, I won't have to shield my eyes." He snapped again, this time keeping his arm steady, and watched as the flame engulfed the target. "Perfect," Tobias said with a smile.

"Good job, sir," Rachel said encouragingly. "You actually hit it this time."

He turned to her. "Not bad for a second try."

Rachel shook her head. "Not bad at all."

Tobias and Rachel were out at the field for quite some time. It was not until the sun was setting that Tobias finally stopped for the day. Sweat was pouring down his face. He had taken off his military jacket and given it to Rachel to hold while he continued practicing. Burn spots covered the side of the hill.

Tobias looked at them proudly. "I believe I've done pretty well for the first day," he said walking toward Rachel.

She handed him his coat. "Congratulations," she replied. They began to walk towards Tobias' car. "Colonel," Rachel said after sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yes?" he asked turning the car on and pulling away from the burnt countryside.

"Do you know anything else about alchemy? Other than what you were doing today?"

Tobias shook his head. "No. My father's research notes were all taken away when they arrested him and my mother." He sighed. "I don't know if they burned them or kept them in the archive library."

Rachel stared at his face. She noticed how his black hair went past the middle of his ears and wondered if they ever tickled. The curve of his mouth was etched into an almost straight line, a sign of concentration. His eyebrows furrowed in a look of frustration. His brown eyes were turning black as the sun went down and disappeared as the night grew on.

She laughed lightly to herself.

Tobias glanced at her for a moment. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied pushing her hair back from her face. "I'm just thinking of all the work that wasn't done today."

"You mean the paperwork? Oh, screw the paperwork," Tobias said with a groan. "More important things had to be done today."

"Yes, I suppose alchemy is more important than that."

"Because it is."

"I'm not disagreeing with you, sir."

"Good."

They drove on in silence. Rachel stared at the road ahead of them. In the distance she could see the lights of the city. "Sir, you never did tell me why you had the sudden urge to learn alchemy."

"Well," Tobias said scratching his head, "let's say I was enlightened this morning."

"How so?"

"I was given the idea that if I were to learn alchemy and become a State Alchemist, I could have better access to research behind my parents' execution. Even being at the rank I am now, I am not fully allowed to everything." He sighed. "This is the best lead I've had in over a year, Lieutenant."

She stared at him again. His face held a different expression this time. Confidence burned in his eyes. His mouth in a curve. His hair stuck out in the place he had scratched his head. He also seemed to have straightened his back.

"Let me help you," Rachel blurted.

Tobias looked at her in disbelief. "What?" Suddenly, Tobias had to turn the steering wheel to avoid hitting a tree on the side of the road. "Sorry," he apologized under his breath. He stopped the car and shut off the engine.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Say it again."

She hesitated. "Let me help you," she repeated. "Let me help you clear your name."

"You do realize the situation you're trying to get yourself in right?" Tobias asked her. "Because you are my subordinate, you do not have to help me. What I could do to clear my name could get illegal, if it has to be."

"Listen, I know what I'm doing. I'm not so sure you do. I understand what it could mean for me and what it could mean for you. You don't have anyone else helping you right?" She paused. "It's been two years, Tobias. You can't do this on your own. You need me. You need my help."

Tobias looked her over and sighed. "Obviously you don't have any intentions of backing down I see. The problem is not what could happen to either of us, but whether I will _let _you help me."

"I don't see why you wouldn't. How much have you accomplished on your own? You and I both know it isn't much," Rachel retorted.

"You know what? Fine. Help me if you want," Tobias said throwing up his hands. He started the engine of the car. "If things get ugly, get out as soon as you can. I don't care if you have to leave the country. Erase any evidence that you were ever involved with this."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, sir," she said with a salute.

Tobias turned from her and pulled away from the side of the road. Rachel smiled to herself, victorious.

**And that concludes chapter three. Again, sorry for the wait. I felt like I could use this chapter to try and deepen Tobias and Rachel's relationship. What did you think? Write a review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Friendship's Past

**As one of you suggested, I needed to give a little bit of a back story to Rachel and Tobias. I realized that I kinda just threw you into their relationship. This chapter will fill up those holes! In the flashback, they're about high school age. Read, enjoy, review! Thanks!**

Several months had gone by since Tobias received his father's gloves from Riza. Rachel sat across from Tobias in the military cafeteria, eating her lunch. "Sir, you really should eat something. All this research you've been doing will have a negative effect on your health."

Tobias nodded with a grunt while he looked over a book. Rachel sighed. 'Focused as always,' she thought. She settled her light green eyes on him. "Please, sir," she said. "Eat something. An apple at least." She handed him the fruit.

He briefly looked up and took the apple from her. "Thank you," he muttered, and quickly focused back on the book, leaving the apple untouched on the table.

"I don't understand how you can concentrate with all this noise in here," Rachel said.

"Sound can help me concentrate," he replied without looking up. "Helps me focus on what's really important."

"I see," she said. 'He's been studying so hard recently. Not like I haven't seen him like this before,' Rachel thought. 'There were other times though when he wasn't studying…'

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Give me back my book!" Rachel demanded reaching for the book.

"Why?" the brown haired boy said keeping it higher than her arms could stretch. "If you want it so bad, then get it already."

"I would," she retorted jumping to grab the book, "but I'm not as tall as I would like to be!"

A blond haired boy laughed. "What's so important about this thing anyway?" he asked as the brown haired boy tossed it to him. "Is it your diary?"

"No!" Rachel denied running to him and reaching for the book.

"It must have some important value to you if you want it so bad," the blond commented.

The brown haired boy yanked her red hair hard pulling her back. Rachel yelped. "Maybe instead of wanting your book back, you should dye your hair a better color. You wouldn't look so much like a whore."

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Hey!" a voice yelled out. They all three turned to look. Another boy with black hair was walking towards them. "Let her go!" he ordered.

"Who are you?" the brown haired boy holding Rachel asked. "Her body guard?"

"Actually," he replied, "I have no idea who this girl is."

"Go away then," said the blond. "You have no business here."

"Not without the girl and her book," he said gesturing to her.

The brown and blond haired boys looked at each other. The brown boy let Rachel go, shoving her aside. Rachel watched as they approached the confident black haired boy. It was true; she had never seen this boy in her life. Why was he bothering to help her?

Rachel watched as punches were thrown between the three boys. It appeared to her that the black haired boy was winning, which was surprising seeing how the odds were two to one. She then realized that he was fighting in a style she had only seen in movies. He kicked the blond in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. The brown haired boy had tried coming at him from behind, but was awarded a swift kick to the crotch. He instantly buckled to his knees.

The black haired boy wiped his bloody nose on his hand. He turned to Rachel. "You alright?" he asked offering her his other hand.

She took it and stood up. "Yes," she replied smoothing her hair. "Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he replied. He looked down at the other two boys. "Get out of here," he ordered. "Don't bother this girl, or anyone else, ever again. I'll come back and kick your asses if you do."

Both boys nodded and ran off. The black haired boy smiled. "Idiots," he said smugly.

"Your nose," Rachel said digging in her skirt pocket for her handkerchief. "Here," she said wiping the blood off his face.

He took the handkerchief from her and held it to his face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So," he said picking up her book and giving it to her. "Why were those guys picking on you anyway?"

"They always do," she replied. "Make fun of my hair, my book reading habits. I would rather be reading or do homework than do other things girls normally do."

He nodded. "Huh." He motioned her to follow him as he turned to walk away. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm Tobias Mustang."

"Rachel," she replied. "Rachel White."

"Nice to meet you," Tobias said. "And for the record, your hair is a very pretty shade of red and does not make you look like a whore. In fact, it's very befitting of you."

Rachel blushed. "Thank you," she said softly. "You're the first person to say that."

"Am I?" he inquired. "That's surprising. Come on. You look like you're in need of a sandwich or something."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Tobias and Rachel walked up to the flat where Tobias lived. He opened the door to the flat. "Mom, I'm home!"

Natasha peeked around the corner from the bedroom. "Hello," she called back. "Tobias what happened?" she asked walking briskly towards her son. "You're bleeding. And who's this?"

"Mom, this is Rachel. I met her on the way home. Rachel, my mother, Natasha." He quickly explained to his mother what happened.

"H-hello," Rachel said awkwardly sticking out her hand.

Natasha shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you," she said with a warm smile.

Rachel noticed Natasha's soft, scarred hands. Quickly she looked in her face thinking that staring at the scars would be rude. Natasha's eyes were a dark brown and ever so slightly pointing upward. Her dark hair fell down to her thin waist.

"Dad still at work?" Tobias asked as Rachel and Natasha released hands.

Natasha nodded. "Yes, he'll be home around seven as always."

"Thought he was going to take some time off," he grumbled.

"When he's able to," Natasha snapped. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your letter finally came in the mail, Tobi." She walked to the kitchen table and handed him the envelope.

"Thank you," Tobias said snatching the envelope from her hands and quickly began to open it.

"Please, have a seat," Natasha offered Rachel.

"No, but thank you," Rachel replied. "I really must be going home. I don't live to far from here."

"Tobias can walk you back. That way those other boys won't come after you again."

"Thank you again," Rachel replied. "I'm very grateful."

"Yes!" Tobias yelled doing a fistpump into the air. "I've been accepted!"

"That's great!" said Natasha.

"Accepted to what?" Rachel inquired.

"This next fall, I will be going to a military academy. They've accepted my application!" Tobias explained excitedly.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Rachel shook her head of the memory. That same month she also applied to the same academy, and she too was accepted. She had tried to be with Tobias as much as possible, although it was not hard. He was her best friend.

Rachel sighed and looked at the clocking hanging on the far side of the cafeteria. "Colonel, we should get back to work."

Tobias looked up at the clock. "Right you are," he said shutting the book with a slam. He picked up the apple and put it in his pocket. "Let's go." He began to walk towards the exit with Rachel not far behind him.

**And that concludes the fourth chapter! Tell me what you think! And again, as always, thanks for reading. **


	5. Team, Exam, and the Fuhrer

**Alrighty so here is the fifth chapter. I'm sorry if part of it is written poorly because it's the middle of the night and I've suddenly had a burst of inspiration. In this chapter, you will be meeting The Fuhrer and the rest of Tobias's team. You meet his team before Tobias starts his State Alchemist exam. Also, I apologize for the last chapter. Fanfiction doesn't like my page breaks. So I'm going to try using letters as page breaks just so it's not an awkward transition between scenes.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**A brief over look of Mustang's Team (physical appearance and ranks):**

** Tobias Mustang – **Colonel (29 years old) Light skin. Tall. Black hair. Brown eyes.

**Rachel White – **Major (27 years old) Light skin. Petite. Red hair. Light Green Eyes.

** Victor Glass** – Captain (27 years old) Dark skin. Tallest of the group. Broad shouldered. Dark Brown hair. Dark Brown eyes.

**Reese Michaels – **First Lieutenant (25 years old) Tall. Slightly tanned skin. Brown hair. Deep blue eyes.

**Max Grayson –** Second Lieutenant (24 years old) Part Ishvalen. Average height. Thin, but physically fit. Grayish hair. Red eyes. Wears glasses.

**Lucas Burkov** – Sergeant Major (22 years old) Shorter than the other males, but taller than Rachel. Light skin. Sandy hair. Blue eyes.

Sergeant Major Lucas Burkov leaned back in his seat running his fingers through his sand colored hair. "Damn, with all the studying the Colonel has been doing, the work sure has been piling up on us."

"Hey, this is just a one time deal," Major Rachel White said. "He'll get back to work once he's done with the State Alchemist's exam."

"And if he doesn't pass?" Captain Victor Glass asked.

"Then it's the same routine we've been doing recently," Second Lieutenant Max Grayson replied. "We continue doing more work and allow the Colonel to study."

"You're just trying to vouch for him," said First Lieutenant Reese Michaels. "He may never pass the exam. You don't know."

"Hold your tongue, Michaels," Rachel snapped.

"No need to get the Major all worked up," Victor said.

"Well, it's true," Lucas imputed. "You are at his side a lot. Obviously there is something between the Major and the Colonel."

Rachel stood, slammed her hands on the desk. "I am not a foolish school girl with a crush. I do know how to handle myself and relationships with the Colonel beyond friendship have never crossed my mind!" She paused, embarrassed, then glared at them all. "Shut up and get back to work," she ordered sitting down.

They went back to the piles of papers. "Told you not to get her all worked up," Victor muttered to Reese.

Tobias walked out of his office door. "Major White. Let's go," he said putting on his coat.

"Right," Rachel said standing and grabbing her coat as well.

"Good luck, Colonel Mustang," Victor said clapping him on the back. "You'll pass for sure."

"Thank you," Tobias replied hurrying out the door with Rachel at his heels.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

"Fuhrer Kalmin," an officer said entering the office. "The State Alchemist exams are about to start. You are coming to observe the presentations, correct?"

The Fuhrer looked up from his work. "Yes, I am. I will be ready and down there in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied leaving with quick salute.

Fuhrer Kalmin sighed. "Always have to go to these things," he muttered grabbing his swords and putting them around his waist in the hilts. He slipped on a pair of light gloves and walked towards the door. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said turning back towards the desk and searching for the list of potential State Alchemists. "Where is it?" he mumbled.

The officer entered the room again. "Sir, we need to go or we'll be late."

"Yes, yes, I'm aware," the Fuhrer replied. "Can't find the damn list."

"Here," the officer said. "I have a copy." He handed it to the Fuhrer.

"Thank you," he said taking it. "Let us go." He walked out of the office with the officer trailing behind him.

As they walked toward the observation room, Fuhrer Kalmin skimmed over the list. There was only one name that really caught his eye. 'Mustang?' the Fuhrer thought. 'Another one? I thought I had gotten rid of them… No, wait. They had a son. He was also in the military.' He rubbed his chin. 'Never thought he would apply for a state alchemist.'

Fuhrer Kalmin sat in a chair in a balcony over looking the observation room. Spectators watched from the second floor as well. From the balcony, he could see everything each alchemist did. First, a man took in a horribly smashed piece of furniture. As far as the Fuhrer could tell, it was a large dresser. The man showed the other judges a picture of what it like before it was smashed. He claimed to be able to put the dresser back together just as it was in the picture. It took him a minute or two to draw the transmutation circle around the pieces. As he knelt beside the circle, a flash of light burst forth. When it died away, the dresser was in perfect condition. From where the Fuhrer sat, he could not see any indications of alchemy or any imperfections. The judges nodded in approval and sent the man happily on his way.

"Colonel Tobias Mustang," a judge called out. "Please present to us your alchemy."

Fuhrer Kalmin leaned forward as Tobias walked into the room. 'Let's see what this Mustang can do,' the Fuhrer thought to himself.

"I would request that we would do this exam outside. I do not want to burn this building down," Tobias stated.

The judges glanced up at the Fuhrer. "Request granted," Fuhrer Kalmin replied standing up. They all filed outside in a large courtyard. The judges and spectators watched from Tobias's right side while the Fuhrer stood on the left. "You may proceed."

Tobias put on his alchemic gloves as a target was set up some distance away. Tobias took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he aimed and snapped. The target burst into a large flame and was quickly reduced to ashes. Two separate targets were set up apart from each other. Tobias crossed his arms into an x and quickly snapped as he brought his hands down to his side. Both targets burst into flame as the first did before them. A gasp swept through the crowd. Tobias smiled inwardly. He had timed the snap perfectly. He felt victorious.

Tobias looked towards the Fuhrer and saluted before turning to the judges. He noticed a man in the crowd trying to light a cigar. "May I?" he asked the man.

The man looked at him confused for a moment. "Oh, uh, sure," he said gruffly.

"I promise you this is quite safe," he assured them, but the crowd backed off from the two of them anyway. Tobias snapped his fingers lightly and the cigar was lit.

The man took a deep breath in of the cigar. "Thank you," he said.

"Well, it seems you can control the flame," Fuhrer Kalmin said walking towards Tobias. "Impressive."

"Yes, thank you, Fuhrer Kalmin," Tobias replied.

"You already have the ability of a State Alchemist. Mustang was it? I don't suppose your father was Roy Mustang, was he?"

Tobias nodded. "Yes, sir, he was my father, also a flame alchemist."

The Fuhrer nodded. "Yes, you look so much like him, but your eyes are different. Mother's perhaps?"

He nodded again. "Yes, sir."

"I will be expecting great things from you, State Alchemist," Fuhrer Kalmin said walking away.

Tobias saluted. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww www

"Colonel, you do realize that he is the same bastard who ordered for your parents' death correct?" Rachel asked him as they drove back to the office.

"Yes," Tobias grumbled. "He approved my application though. I had to force myself to be polite. There's nothing I can do disrespectfully in front of the Fuhrer without having a gun pointed at my head." He sighed. "How he was elected instead of my father I'll never figure out."

"Sir, you shouldn't be saying such things. People may thing you're traitorous as well."

He glared at her. "I won't say such things in front of anyone else. And you're the one who called him a bastard." He focused back on the road. "It would seem though, that Fuhrer Kalmin knew my parents personally. Wouldn't you say?"

Rachel nodded. "It would seem so."

"Major White, I'm going to ask a favor of you," he announced. "I would ask that any conversations we have in this car do no leave this car. They stay between us and us alone."

"Yes, sir," she replied. "I will repeat nothing."

Tobias relaxed a little. "Good. You have my trust." He paused. "Not that I never trusted you in the past 11 years or so."

Rachel laughed lightly. "Well, I would certainly hope so."

They drove on in silence. "I have one more favor to ask of you," he requested.

"Yes?"

"If I happen to do something that is not beneficial to either me or this country, shoot me. You have my permission."

"Colonel, there are plenty of things you could do that would not be beneficial to you. The country is a complete other matter." She sighed. 'But, I suppose if it came down to it, I don't think I could follow through with that order,' she thought to herself.

He chuckled. "Well, good to know that you have my back then."

"Now, sir, could we please get back to the office? Driving around town wastes gas."

"I suppose. How could I _ever_ not be excited to go back to doing paper work," he said sarcastically.

**And that concludes the fifth chapter! What do you think happens now that Tobias is a State Alchemist? Why do you think Fuhrer Kalmin had Roy and Natasha executed? Tell me your thoughts and theories in a review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Truth and Trust

**After the long wait, I have finally gotten around to writing the sixth chapter for this story. This one will be a bit longer than the other ones to make up for the lack of updating. Enjoy!**

Tobias walked into the Archive Library. He flashed his pocket watch at the front counter and they let him in without any question. With all the privileges he was getting, he was beginning to like being a State Alchemist. He seemed to be getting more respect as a state alchemist than when he was just a Colonel.

He walked through the different rows and shelves of various folders, looking for the court case files from two years ago. Eventually he found them. Tobias muttered the letters to himself as he searched for "M," and when he found "M," he looked for Mustang. He searched for several minutes before realizing the file was not there.

Tobias rubbed his chin thinking of other tabs the file could be labeled under. He walked to the other side of the shelf and looked for the letter "R." Maybe it was under his father's first name… Again, he could not find them.

"Could I help you with anything?" a woman's voice asked.

Tobias looked from where he was kneeling to find a pair of legs staring back at him. He pulled back and stood. The woman was very pretty. She had straight brown hair that flowed down to her hips. Tobias noticed her uniform skirt was shorter than it was suppose to be. She was slender and her hands had perfectly trimmed fingernails; she probably had never worked outside of an office before. Her blue eyes studied him quietly while she waited for a reply.

"Oh, um, yes, actually," Tobias finally responded. "Could you tell me where I could find the files on the trials for Brigadier General Mustang and his wife? They were only from a couple years ago, but I can't seem to find them."

The woman brushed some hair out of her face. "Yes, I believe we have them somewhere. Follow me." She motioned for him and walked towards the other side of the building.

"What are they doing all the way over on this side?" Tobias asked. "Shouldn't they be with the other court cases?"

"We've changed our organization," the woman replied. Tobias could not help but notice that she swayed her hips when she walked. He shook his head and focused ahead of them, feeling foolish. They came up to a large door with a golden handle. The woman began to open the door.

"Hey, what's going—?" Tobias was faced with Fuhrer Kalmin himself.

The Fuhrer stared him down from across the room, his hands intertwined in front of him on a desk. "Thank you, Miss Sophie," he said keeping his eyes on Tobias.

The woman, Sophie, saluted and shut the door behind Tobias.

Tobias cleared his throat. "Fuhrer Kalmin," he said. "I didn't-."

"Didn't expect me to be here? Didn't expect me to stop you?" Fuhrer Kalmin stood. "Colonel Mustang, I have been watching you. Watching you ever since your examination. You're very intelligent."

"Thank you, sir."

"But you're arrogant."

"Sir?"

He stalked around the desk to stand in front of Tobias. "Thinking that as soon as you get your State Alchemist certification, you automatically think you can run off and leave your work on all of your subordinates. You should work before you go out and play. It's irresponsible and I won't have any more of it."

"I apologize, sir," Tobias said staring him back in the face. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I would hope not," Fuhrer Kalmin growled. He cleared his throat. "Now, the file you were searching for." He walked around towards the other side of the desk and opened a drawer. "I believe this is what you were looking for." He handed him a thin manila folder.

Tobias looked at it and took the folder from the Fuhrer. "Thank you, sir," he said.

"Do not mistake me for a bad man, Colonel Mustang. I am every bit as human as you are," the Fuhrer said. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you again, sir," Tobias said before leaving the room and walking out into the lobby.

"See you around," Sophie said as he walked past the front desk.

Tobias scowled. He did not find pleasure in mocking women. "Thank you for your help," he said mindlessly walking out the door.

…

Rachel stood waiting for Tobias outside of the Archive Library. She was not waiting for more than forty-five minutes when Tobias walked out with a scowl on his face.

"Sir?" Rachel asked as Tobias went around the car looking under the wheel.

"Look under everything," he ordered getting on his knees and looking under the car itself.

She looked under the back of the car. "What exactly am I looking for?" she asked.

"Anything," he replied looking under the hood. "Anything that looks like technology that shouldn't be under a car."

They searched under every nook and cranny of the vehicle. Tobias then ordered Rachel to get into the car. She did and Tobias took the driver's seat. He held the folder under his arm as he drove.

"Sir, what is that?" Rachel asked, pointing to the folder.

"Shush."

"Huh?"

"Be quiet."

"Why?"

"I'll explain shortly."

Rachel looked at him oddly but kept quiet. He was acting strangely. He drove them to the outskirts of the city and parked. Tobias started feeling around the seats of the car and on the fabric of the ceiling. He ordered Rachel to do the same.

After a while Tobias sat back in the car, sighing in relief. "Good. The car isn't bugged."

"Why in the world would it be bugged?" Rachel asked confused.

Tobias told Rachel the conversation he had with Fuhrer Kalmin. "This folder should have the answers to every question I've had."

"But it's so thin," Rachel commented. "How do you know that's all of it? He could be keeping something from you."

"I'm aware of that," Tobias replied. "For all I know, he could be toying with me."

"And he very well could be," she agreed.

He glanced over at her. "Well, now that we have this, let's head back to the office."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

…...

"Fuck!" Tobias yelled throwing down the file he was reading.

Rachel peeked through the office door having heard him yell. "What is it?" she asked stepping inside.

"Could there be any more files about the trial?" Tobias asked angrily.

"No, I don't think so," Rachel replied. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," he said sitting down on the couch in his office. "All of it. All of it was rigged. Everything. Corrupt."

"Tobias, what's going on?" she asked sitting beside him.

"It's not what's going on," Tobias stated standing up. "It's what happened already."

She stood and made him look at her. "Tobias, what happened? Please, tell me."

"The whole system. Every damn thing that my parents went through before they died was all fucked up!" Tobias felt as if someone had driven a knife into his heart. "The trial was rigged. All the evidence was either fake or twisted against them. They were never given a fair trial. Not once were they allowed to speak for themselves. Not once!"

Rachel looked at him in shock. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she watched Tobias break down and weep. She wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. Nothing had prepared either of them for what they learned. Nothing would be the same now.

Rachel had a thought. She held him at arms length. "Tobi, were you not allowed in the courtroom?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "They wouldn't let me in. Their trial was not made public until after their execution."

"They aren't allowed to do that!" Rachel said.

"You think I don't know that!?" Tobias snapped. "I have studied every damn law this country has, and not one, _not one, _says my parents were killed justly!"

Rachel stared at him. "Tobias, we can't just—." Tobias jerked forward and kissed her. Rachel was surprised, but eventually she realized that she kind of liked it and melted into the kiss. Tobias pulled her closer to his body as Rachel ran her fingers through his hair. He trailed his kisses down her cheek to her neck. "Tobi," Rachel sighed softly.

He froze. "I'm sorry," he apologized pulling himself away from her. "That was too forward." He lowered his gaze and went to sit at his desk where he pretended to focus on his work.

Rachel stood awkwardly for a moment before turning and walking out of the office. Tobias looked up as the door closed behind her.

Victor walked in shortly after. "What was that about, Colonel?" he asked.

"What was what about?"

"The Major looked hurt. Is everything alright?"

"Just fine."

Victor stared at him. "Uh huh," he said unconvinced. "And I suppose the bit of raised voices and then sudden silence was nothing."

Tobias glared at him. "What do you want, Victor?"

"I want the truth."

"I can't give that to you."

"Why not?" Victor crossed his burly arms. "You trust her more than anyone else. Why is that?"

"I can't answer that."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

He stared him down. "Then I resign."

Tobias stood. "I don't accept."

"I'm resigning."

"Just because I won't give you a piece of gossip?"

"Because there is no trust," Victor stated angrily. "The only person you allow to have your trust is the Major. Colonel, how can we work together when there is no trust? We can't. So either you step it up and let the rest of us in on what is going on, or we quit."

"Captain Glass, I do not accept your resignation. There is no need for it." Victor raised an eyebrow. "However, with much reluctance, I can tell the rest of the team what I have been doing. The State Alchemy and everything that could be connected to it."

"Fine," Victor agreed.

"Call everyone in here," Tobias said putting his hands behind his back. He paused. "Actually, leave Rachel out. She already knows everything."

"Yes, sir."

**And that concludes the long chapter. What did you guys think? How do you think the rest of Tobias's team will react to what he has been doing? What is the issue with the Fuhrer? Find out in the chapters to come! Thanks for reading and please write a review!**


	7. Trust Regained

**I'm sorry to say that I think this story might be ending sooner than I thought. Not this chapter, but soon enough. I'll see how it progresses and what has to be done to finish this story. Thank you all for reading it so far! Please leave a review at the end of this chapter!**

Tobias's team were either seated or standing around the office. Sergeant Major Lucas Burkov sat on one of the beige couches while his comrade, First Lieutenant Reese Michaels, sat across from him on the other couch. Second Lieutenant Max Grayson stood in front of the bookshelves to the left of the room. Captain Victor Glass leaned against the wall beside the door with his burly arms crossed. They were all staring at Colonel Tobias Mustang.

Tobias cleared his throat. "I bet you're all wondering why I've called you here," he started anxiously.

"Yes, Colonel, why did you call us in here?" prompted Victor.

"You're in here because it has come to my attention that I have been keeping too many secrets from you all," Tobias announced.

"Secrets?" Lucas asked.

"What kind of secrets?" Reese asked leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand.

"Things that may or may not get me, or the rest of you, in trouble," Tobias replied seriously.

"What are you getting at, Colonel?" Reese said impatiently. "Are you saying you're planning to stage a coup d'état against the government like your father once did?"

Tobias glared at him. "Maybe if you would shut your mouth I would be able to tell you," he snapped. "And no, I am not staging any coup d'états." He sighed. "Now, you all often see me leave the office out of the blue, but the only person I take with me is the Major."

Reese interrupted before Tobias could continue. "Don't tell me you guys are, you know, _doing the do._"

"Michaels, if you don't shut your damn mouth I will burn your tongue so you won't be able to speak!" Tobias threatened. Reese sat back in his seat, looking embarrassed. Lucas snickered quietly. Victor smirked.Max continued to stand silently by the bookshelf_. _Tobias continued, "No. It's Nothing like that. I have not trusted any of you, and I realize that it was selfish of me. I apologize." He looked them over one by one. "Any of this information that I am about to reveal to you is strictly for this room and your ears only. If you wish to change squads, I understand if you cannot work knowing what I'm about to tell you."

Max focused his red eyes on Tobias and spoke up. "Sir, you are the son of the man who freed my people. I would follow any right-minded Mustang no matter the cost."

Tobias nodded at him, feeling honored. "Thank you, Max. That means a lot." "Colonel, sir, if this information really is that dangerous, why bother telling us?" Lucas asked sheepishly. "I mean, for all you know, we might go off and slip it that you broke the law in some way."

Tobias nodded. "Yes, I'm aware of that, but as I said; I'm trusting you all." He cleared his throat again. "I have been looking deep into how and why my parents were executed. It is highly possible that their trial, and everything else they went through, was scripted. In fact, it is so highly possible, that it is the truth. I believe the order sent from our Fuhrer was an act of revenge on my parents."

Tobias watched as their eyes widened.

Reese stood. "Are you saying the man who has helped rebuild this country would indirectly _murder _someone else who had the same dream for this country?"

Victor cut in before Tobias could answer. "It has never been said that any Fuhrer this country has had have been fully peaceful. All of them while in office send either a declaration of war or some other military conduct. It's their job."

"But to abuse one's power and take out a couple who were doing good for this country and its people, that is a sign of an evil man," Max said matter-of-factly. He turned to Tobias. "Colonel, what do you plan to do now? Expose the Fuhrer with what evidence you have?"

Tobias shook his head. "No. Not just yet."

"Wasn't your father running for Fuhrer before Kalmin came and was voted in?" Lucas asked. "I was in my senior year of high school when your father lost the election to Kalmin. Why would Fuhrer Kalmin want to take revenge on a man he already beat? No point in beating a dead horse."

Victor rubbed his chin. "What if there was more than just politics? If it was revenge, it had to have been more than that."

Tobias nodded. "I thought of that too. I'll figure out the truth soon enough."

"I wouldn't exactly go up and ask him," Reese said sitting back down. "That'd be a lovely conversation. 'Howdy, Fuhrer! Would you mind telling me why you killed my parents? Is it because you secretly have a cold evil heart that wants to kill off my family?'" He shook his head. "Please tell me you aren't going to do it like that."

"Of course not!" Tobias replied irritably. He let out an exasperated sigh."Listen, I'm going into a lot of this blindly."He paused. "Now that I think about it, I believe I have someone I can talk to that maybe knows some of the truth."

"Who?" they all asked in unison.

Tobias smirked. "An old friend of my dad's," he replied blissfully. "I wonder if she is still working here in Central…"

**And I'll keep you in suspense for the next chapter. What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts! Please write a review!**


End file.
